A Simple Mission
by skaterstreak
Summary: Most missions for the crew are simple enough. But when things go wrong, Spock is severely injured and Jim and McCoy find themselves unable to beam back up. Injured!Spock, Caring!Protective!Jim not slash !/Rated T for graphic descriptions of blood. (new chapter added 3/4/20)
1. Prologue

'Beaming down is simple', Jim thought to himself as he ready himself. Him and Spock were supposed to beam down to a planet that day to do some negiotiating with the planet's leaders. They were assigned to harvest some of the planet's more important resources, with permission, of course. The most important rule of them all was for all technology to remain hidden. It was against regulation..

Kirk left his quarters and headed for the warp pad. Spock stood arms folded behind his back as McCoy stood in front of him. Kirk was intrigued to see what McCoy was going on about now.

"There you are!" McCoy turned around as the Captain entered the room. Jim held his hands up in defense.

"It's always nice to see you too, Bones." Jim replied, a small smirk on his face.

"Cut the crap, Jim! Tell me why you thought it would be a good idea for you two to beam down to an uncharted by yourselves?" McCoy snapped.

"With all respect, Doctor McCoy, the Captain did not feel the need to invite you on this mission because he felt it would be 'simple'." Spock added in.

"Save it, Spock. The last time I checked, things never go simple enough for you two. It's ridiculous. It's like I'm babysitting."

Jim blushed a little before adding,

"You aren't babysitting us. If you feel your expertise is needed then, alright. We're beaming down shortly I don't see how this could go wrong." He added.

McCoy scoffed,

"Oh, please."

With that, the conversation ended as he, Spock and McCoy were beamed down..


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got a single review and three bookmarks! I teared up!** **Ignore any typos.** **Wc; 1,259**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek!** 3

They were supposed to meet with the planets leaders. The walk to where they were safe to beam up was not far. It was through light woods that had the floor decorated with white flowers. After half a mile or so, until they reached this large castle. It was an old fashioned castle. All it was missing was a bridge. As they got closer, one of the planet's native came close with a spear. Kirk assumed it was a guard.

The guard wore minimal clothing and had reddish skin with long fangs. She had hair on her long pointed ears and a long fox-like tail. She pointed the spear at Jim.

"State your purpose!" She growled, holding the spear firmly to the Captain's chin. McCoy had a gentle grasp on his phaser before Jim spoke,

"I'm Captain Kirk! We arranged a one on one with your leader!" Jim defended, raising his hands. The creature relaxed her guard.

"Why didn't you say so," She lowered the spear from his chin. "Follow me." She added leading the small crew inside the castle. The castle had guards lined up on each side of the hallway. They were eventually lead to a small throne room. It was simplistic for the most part, nothing overly decorated.

The leader had gray skin with yellow eyes, similar to the guard that escorted them. She had a long-leopard like tail. She arose from her seat, her eyes focused on the captain.

"So I hear you're here to harvest our resources." She said, her tail slowly swaying from side to side on the marble floor.

"That's right." Jim said simply. The leaders eyes narrowed.

" _Why?_ " She added, beginning to stare him down.

"Well, we need it for medical purposes. We were told your planet has all sorts of flowers that possess healing properties." He said calmly. He chose his choice of words carefully.

The leader considered this answer. She looked around.

"I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news but.. I can't allow that." She hissed, alarming Spock and McCoy.

"Why not?" Jim answered, nervously.

"We had to lure you here somehow. Any dumb human would have came onto this planet without much precaution. Guards! It's hunting time!" Guards instantly flooded the room.

"I, uh, RUN!" Jim stuttered as he and the crew pushed back the guards, gaining scratches and cuts from the native's claws. Spock and McCoy followed quickly as they sprinted through the woods. They slowed down seeing no sign of the natives.

All they heard were growls and hissing. McCoy pulled out his communicator out of his pocket.

"McCoy to Enterprise! Beam us up!" All he heard was static on the other end. He tried again,

"Beam us up!" Again, there was no one on the other end. "Dammit, there has to be some sort of interference with the signal! Both of you, try yours!"

With no hesitation, Jim and Spock pulled out their communicators, but to no avail, there was no signal. They flipped close their communicators, gently sliding them back into their pocket.

"Alright, we can't stay here. We should probably keep running. God knows how close they are!" Jim commanded, Spock and McCoy nodded.

They took off further in the forest, noting the trees and vegetation growing thicker and thicker. After a while, they stopped to catch their breath. Panting slightly, Spock looked around their surroundings.

"It appears we have lost them." He spoke while fixing his posture.

"Yeah, well, don't get your hopes to high yet." McCoy said, sassily.

"The hissing and growling appears to have stopped so it's safe to assume we have lost the hostile natives." Spock retorted. Jim looked at the both of them.

"Now's not the time to bicker. We have to think about what we're going to do in the mean time." Jim said calmly.

"I suppose that would be the best course of action." Spock stated. With that, they began walking even further into the words.

It sounded like a twig had snapped. They began sprinting, their hearts pounding, until the floor caved in underneath them. It _had_ to be a trap! They fell a solid 16 feet into a small hole in the ground.

Jim looked up, the planet's harsh sunlight causing him to squint.

"Is everyone alright?!" Jim asked as he began to sit up. McCoy nodded.

"I'm alright, bruised but okay. Pointy over there had a rough landing." McCoy stated as got up and rushed to Spock who was getting up on shaky arms.

"I'm just going to see what's wrong. Okay? Your leg is bleeding." McCoy spoke, gently.

"Alright.." Spock answered, repressing a moan. McCoy rolled back Spock's pants as much as he could before hiding a gasp. The vulcan's leg had a gash on it. It was fairly large. The gash was oozing blood steadily, the area around the wound began to grow green. The gash had to be at least half an inch wide, maybe wider than that. McCoy frowned.

"I don't have much for the bleeding. I do have a hypo that'll relieve some of the pain." McCoy pulled out a hypo and gently administered it into Spock.

"I believe I have also injured my ankle, Doctor." Spock said. Jim gently began to take Spock's boot off. Then his sock. His ankle was very swollen considering they had just fallen. The area around it was black and green.

" Jesus, Spock. You're lucky I came. It's like I'm babysitting. Usually Jim is the one who ends up injured. Not you." McCoy said dryly.

"Oh, come on, Bones. I don't get injured that much.." Jim began to recall how many times he returned from a mission with an injury, minor or large.

"If you're not hurt, you're sick or having some type of allergic reaction," McCoy sighed as he examined Spock's tender ankle. "It looked sprained. Let's hope it isn't worse than it looks. I don't want it broken."

" _Awww,_ Bones, you care!" Jim said teasing his older friend.

"Damn right, I do!" McCoy said.

"I am thinking about how we get out of this hole. It would be difficult." Spock said, getting back on topic.

" Maybe we could climb up?" Jim said, standing up."

"It's too narrow. You could slip and injure yourself, Captain." Spock stated.

"Don't worry about me. We can't stay in here while those creatures are lurking, waiting to eat our flesh."

"Right now, this is the safest location for us. We do not know if there is more traps if we find a way out." Spock said trying to stand up. He stood slowly, trying to ignore the pain. When he tried to step forward, his legs gave out and Jim leaned forward to catch him.

"You should probably rest your ankle for now." Jim said ,lowering his friend on the floor gently.

"He's right, Spock." McCoy said, wanting to try his communicator, again, eery static. McCoy knew if they couldn't get Spock proper treatment, he could get ill from an infected cut. They were in for a long day..

 _ **A/N Woo! It's 2:41 am! I hope you enjoy. Second chapter coming soon.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: People have been waiting for ages for a new chapter. I didn't forget about this story, I've just had a lot of stuff going on in the past few years. resulting in a massive upload delay. I finally found the time to add more chapters. I hope it was worth the wait, -skaterstreak**

They were inside the hole for what felt like forever. Nothing to entertain themselves except for the conversations they had with one another, which also proceeded to die short after. Jim had been through countless upon countless dangerous situations, but none would ever top being stuck inside of a ditch with his first officer and his M.C.O.

It was a pathetic attempt, but Jim was the first to break the awkward silence that had grown upon the three men, "I'm bored." He groaned, his tone sounding rather childish. This only elicited a scoff out McCoy.

"You're bored? Jim, that's the least of our worries. Spock is fairly hurt and our means of communication are fired. Your entertainment isn't important right now." McCoy fired back.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't say I'm bored. We've been just waiting here like sitting ducks. We _should_ be up there fleeing while it's still daylight." Jim countered, as Spock merely raised an eyebrow at the two. Bickers between the Captain and the Doctor were not unknown, but now was definitely not the time nor place. Spock sat quietly as he tried to ignore the throbbing in both his leg and his ankle.

McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose,"Are you stupid, Jim? Even if we did get out of this hole; Spock can't walk right now. Even if he could, it wouldn't be very far."

Spock cleared his throat, "Why are you referring to me as if I am not here? I also do not believe this is the most appropriate of times to be arguing."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but sorry, Spock. Jim is somehow in-charge, despite how little he uses his brain sometimes."

"Hey! I do use my brain." Jim replied, "But fine, I'll tone down the attitude. On a serious note, we do need to get out of here." No one said anything further, but only the nod of their head confirmed Kirk's statement.

They were unsure how time worked on that planet. The had arrived at what seemed to be noon, but now it was quickly approaching dusk. The ditch they were in was already dark due to the sun no longer being above them, now it was nearing pitch black. At least the darkness might make it harder for them to be spotted, but that was assuming luck was on their side. The inhabitants seemed to be canine-like and cat-like, it wouldn't be suprising to Kirk if they also didn't have night vision to go along with their other heightened senses.

"Any ideas on how to get out?" Kirk asked, hopefully. This is the first time as Captain, he truly couldn't come up with a plan. He felt completely helpless.

"Nope. What about you, Spock?" McCoy answered, but the Vulcan didn't reply to the question. His silence only worried both men.

Jim spoke first, "Spock?"

Spock must've dozed off because his next response only made him seem disorientated.

"Apologies, Captain. Were you addressing me?"

McCoy nodded but asked before Kirk could speak, " We were, but that's not important right now. How are you feeling? Be honest."

Spock let out a ... _sigh?_ " I believe I am slightly indiposed, but there is no reason to fret. I assure you I will be fine."

"I'll access whether you'll be fine or not. Spock, you should try to get some sleep. Jim and I will watch lookout and we'll wake you if there's any danger."

To no surprise, the Vulcan adheres to the Doctor's advise and allows himself to rest. Jim can't begin to ponder how badly his leg hurts if he was asleep after twenty minutes. They continued to speak to one another until nightfall approached in the following hour. There was something about this planet that made the two men feel rather drowsy. They allowed themselves to sleep before a snapping of a twig alerted them.

"Did you hear that?" McCoy whispered, to which Jim nodded fearfully. This was it. They had been hunted down and there was no escaping this time. Much to their suprise, they did not see the red skinned guard they had earlier.

They were greeted by a white skinned alien with white wolf like ears and tail. Her hair was a silky texture and her hair was pinkish.

"Are you alright?" The creature asked. Leonard and Jim both looked at one another before looking back up.

"..You're not going to kill us?" Jim asked hestitantly, before the creature tilted its head in confusion. It proceeded to jump down into the ditch so it was at eye-level with the crew.

"Kill you? Not all of us are savages, sir. The name is Medicina. I am a healer for my village, but you probably already knew that." Medicina answered bowing slightly.

This time, McCoy spoke, "If you're not here to capture us, then why are you here?" He asked carefully. This seemed too fishy for his liking. They were ambushed and conveniently a non-hostile member stumbles upon them. _'Definitely worth noting.'_ McCoy thought to himself.

"Okay, Medicina. Is there any chance you can help get out of this hole? We're trapped, if you haven't noticed." Kirk asked, looking upward to further prove his point. Medicina didn't respond, but she proceeded to jump out of the hole with one strong leap. A couple of minutes passed with radio silence before a thick vine had been lowered down.

"You go first." He nodded towards Jim, "I'll wake Spock and make sure he doesn't get injured more on the way up." This time, there was no bickering. When it came to his crew's health, Spock was more important than his stubborn insistance that he should stay with him.

Jim grabbed onto the rope as tightly as he could; allowing himself to be pulled up and out of the hole. Jim could hear the vulcan's slurred speech, something worth worrying over, but not now. Spock was wrapped in the vine carefully, as soon as he saw Spock's shoulders, he pulled him up the rest of the way. Now that Spock was in his grasp, he noted how warm the he felt, despite his lower temperature. Something worth bringing up with McCoy.

Lastly, McCoy himself was brought out of the hole. Medicina carefully recovered the trap, as to make it seem as if they had not been there.

"Thank you." Jim said as he and McCoy rose to their feet. Spock was slightly out of it, but they supported his body weight with each of his arms wrapped around their shoulder.

"You're very welcome, but I am afraid this is the farthest I can assist you. I will have my tail hanging on a wall if they found out it was I who aided your escape." The duo nodded in understanding, but not before she pulled out a map.

"What you came here for is labeled on the map with an 'X'. Please do be careful. I must go now." With that,she scurried off into the woods on all fours. Kirk didn't think he'd fully understand these aliens in his life, but if one of them is capable of compassion, who knew what else was in their future.


End file.
